


It's All Fun And Games Until Someone Finds A Dinosaur

by blackpink_trash_queen



Series: VIXX-Mas 2017 [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and dinosaurs onsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Sanghyuk and Jaehwan are children. And also Dinosaurs.





	It's All Fun And Games Until Someone Finds A Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> this is just self satisfying tom foolery. that is all.

Trying to Christmas shop with Jaehwan was, challenging, to say the least. 

Everytime Sanghyuk turned around, Jaehwan was messing with something new.

At first it was a hat display, Jaehwan taking it upon himself to try on every single hat. And then it was the women’s lingerie, with Jaehwan holding a bra up to his own chest with a smirk on his face.

Needless to say, Sanghyuk was losing his patience when he turned around to see Jaehwan coming out of a dressing room in a dragon onesie.

Sanghyuk sighed, trying not to laugh at his ridiculousness. “Jaehwan, what the hell are you wearing?”

Jaehwan struck a pose, one hand on his hip with the other twirling the tail attached to the onesie. “I’m a dragon.” Jaehwan said the last word like it was supposed to be some kind of secret, that dumb smirk still on his face.

“You’re ridiculous is what you are,” Sanghyuk said, walking around while shaking his said.

“But babe!” Jaehwan yelled as he chased Sanghyuk through the store. “Don’t you wanna say you’ve fucked a dragon?”

Sanghyuk whipped around, an incredulous look on his face as Jaehwan barrelled into him. “Jaehwan, we’re in public can you please just, ya know, not?”

Jaehwan tipped his head back and laughed, a look of pure glee in his eyes as he wetly kissed Sanghyuk’s cheek. “Nope.”

Jaehwan laughed as he sauntered back to the dressing room.

Sanghyuk didn’t know what he was going to do with Jaehwan, but he did know what he was going to get him for Christmas now.

******

Christmas Day had been hectic. It started with the two of them going to Jaehwan’s parents’ for breakfast, followed by Sanghyuk’s parents’ for lunch. And then everyone headed over to Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s for Christmas dinner.

They had been so busy throughout the day that Sanghyuk and Jaehwan hadn’t gotten the chance to give each other their gifts yet. Which Sanghyuk was slightly thankful for since he was pretty sure Jaehwan would have insisted he wear his the whole day, and Sanghyuk wasn’t so sure he wanted that. His gift was meant as a sort of gag present, but he also knew Jaehwan, and knew that he would love it.

Sanghyuk smiled as he walked into the living room, Jaehwan already sitting on the floor in front of their tree. A present sitting in his lap as he looked up at Sanghyuk.

Jaehwan beamed as he held the gift up to Sanghyuk. “Merry Christmas, Hyukkie.”

Sanghyuk sat down in front of Jaehwan, placing his own present in Jaehwan’s lap as he took his. “Merry Christmas, Jaehwan.”

The two boys tore the wrapping paper off of their gifts. Jaehwan let out a loud laugh as he pulled the dragon onesie out of the box. “You said it looked ridiculous!”

Sanghyuk watched as Jaehwan promptly stripped out of his sweater and jeans, pulling the onesie one with more enthusiasm than he thought was possible, his own present still sitting in his lap.

“Open yours!” Jaehwan half yelled as sat back down in front of Sanghyuk, a shit eating grin plastered to his face. “Come on, come on open it!”

“Alright, calm down you weirdo.” Sanghyuk laughed, finally taking the lid off of the box in his lap and pulling out his very own dragon onesie.

“Now we match!” Jaehwan laughed, standing back up and pulling Sanghyuk with him. “Put it on!”

Jaehwan continued to laugh as he pulled Sanghyuk's sweater over his head, his hands reaching for the button of Sanghyuk's jeans before Sanghyuk pushed them away.

“I can take my own pants off thank you very much.” Sanghyuk couldn't help but laugh as he shucked his jeans down his legs.

Jaehwan handed Sanghyuk the onesie, his body all but shaking with his excitement. “Here!”

“Would you chill?” Sanghyuk shook his head, pulling the onesie on and zipping it up. “There, you absolute child, happy?”

“Very!” Jaehwan said, pulling Sanghyuk by the hands in a circle before kissing him on the mouth. “Come on, now you really do get to fuck a dragon.”

Jaehwan pulled Sanghyuk towards their bedroom while laughing, the sound echoing through their otherwise silent apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> again (because it can't be said enough times) thank you to Mara for beta'ing this for me. you're a doll <3


End file.
